Electronic devices may include a circuit board such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Electrical components of the electronic device may be coupled to the PCB. For instance, the electrical components may include a connector to couple the electrical components to a via of a circuit board. The via may be plated-through holes that are connected to trace layers in the circuit board. As such, the electrical components can be electrically and mechanically coupled to the circuit board and enable various functions of the electronic device.